A Field of Flowers and a Princess
by CrazyFool65
Summary: Based off the scene where Usopp and Vivi find Zoro burried in a pile of snow after his winter training on Drum island.


**Disclaimer** I do not own One Piece

I decided to write a one shot of my favorite one piece pairing Zoro x Vivi since there aren't much of them and the good ones haven't been updated in a long time. This is based off the scene where Vivi and Usopp find Zoro buried in snow from his training on Drum Island.

* * *

><p><strong>A Field of Flowers and a Princess <strong>

_Nothing. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him. Zoro began to walk in the endless world of emptiness. He looked to his side when he noticed a significant change in weight. His swords were no longer with him. He began to search frantically for them. He started to run in the darkness in hopes of finding his swords, his most prized possessions. He kept on running, ignoring the exhaustion that was finding its way to his body. _

'_Shit!' he cursed under his breath, 'Where the hell are they!' _

_He continued with his search, the abnormal feeling of desperation taking over his usual calm demeanor. Unable to continue he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. He felt sick, like a part of him was ripped away from him. Why couldn't he find his swords? He looked up to see that he was no longer in a sea of darkness. He was standing inside a dojo. He looked around to see a young child with green hair dueling a young girl with short black hair. The boy took a swing with the wooden sword in his hand but the girl blocked it. With a quick wrist motion she pushed his sword into the air leaving him open. She made another quick movement of her hands she delivered a powerful blow with the wooden sword causing the boy to fall. _

'_How many times have you lost now Zoro?' the girl asked teasing the younger Zoro._

'_Shut up woman! I swear one day I'll beat the shit out of you ,Kuina.' Zoro declared with determination. _

'_Whatever you say.' She said as she turned around walking away. _

_Zoro watched as the scenery changed. He was now outside under the night sky. He saw another familiar scene of the same two kids engaging in another duel. The only difference was that instead of wooden swords they were wielding real swords. He watched as the as their swords clashed against each other emitting sparks as the edges of the swords glided across each other. The duel continued until Kuina knocked the swords out of Zoro's hands. She then pinned him down, her sword inches away from his face. _

'_Looks like I win again Zoro.'_

"_Damn it!' he cursed under his breath._

_Zoro watched and listened as he and his old friend began the conversation that changed his life forever. He listened as she complained about wanting to be a boy so she would be better respected as a swordsman. He listened as his younger self yelled at her for being stupid. He watched with a smile on his face as he watched them shake hands promising that one of them would become the world's greatest swordsman. _

_The surrounding area changed once again. He was outside and it was raining. He watched as his younger version followed a group of men carrying a coffin. He recognized this day. It was the day of Kuina's funeral. He saw the younger Zoro kneel in front of his sensei, with Kuina's sword Wado in between them. He hands Wado to Zoro qhich he accepts._

'_Kuina I promise…I will become the greatest swordsman in the world! My name will be so famous that even you will be able to hear about me in the heavens!' he declared with tears of determination. _

_Once more his surroundings changed but this time it was brief images instead of detailed memories. He saw how he started bounty hunting in order to make some money. He watched as he was tied to a post and how he first met Luffy. He saw how Luffy made the decision of him joining his crew despite his initial protest. His first encounters with his crewmates. The image that had the most impact was his duel against Mihawk. He watched as the greatest swordsman toy with him until he delivered the finishing blow. He watched as he cried for the first time since Kuina's funeral as he promised his captain he will never lose again until he surpasses Mihawk and take his title away from him. As more scenes unfold he was soon engulfed in a bright white light._

_He looked around expecting more memories but they never came. He was now sitting in a field of flowers. He looked around and saw his three swords leaning against a boulder that was in front of him. He reached out to grab them but his swords soon vanished. Putting his arm down he frowned unsure of what to do. After what felt like an eternity he released a sad chuckle._

'_Alone again huh?' he asked himself, 'I don't even have my swords to keep me comfort this time.' _

_Sitting there he started to think about his past decisions. 'Maybe I trained too much. I guess I could have spent more time with everyone else.' He said as he remembered the fun he had with the crew but also the amount of times he sent them away so he could train. 'Maybe I focused too much on my dream to realize how good I really had it.' He thought as he realized how lonely he felt in the field in solitude._

'_Shit I let my promise take over my whole life. Now I have nothing cause I only focused on my dream and nothing else.' he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He jerked up when he suddenly felt two slender arms wrap around him from behind. He was surprised because he didn't sense anyone's presence._

'_I wouldn't say that. Your focus is one of the things we admire about you.' said a feminine and familiar voice. He turned around and saw the blue haired princess that has been traveling with him and his crew for a while. _

'_Vivi? What are you doing here?' he asked confused. He could have sworn he was alone this whole time._

'_It looked like you needed some company Mr. Bushido. You're always off somewhere by yourself.' She said with a shrug._

'_I like being alone. It's more quite.' He said trying to sound indifferent, although he was glad to have some company with him. _

'_Well based on that little talk you had with yourself, I would say that is a lie.' He could have sworn he felt her smiling as she said that. _

'_Whatever.' He mumbled under his breath, 'Why are you here?"_

'_Like I said Mr. Bushido, it looked like you could use some company.' She repeated. Zoro released a sigh._

'_Right. Thanks I guess.' She let go of him and moved from behind him to sitting by his side. 'What now?' he asked her._

'_I don't know. What do you usually do?'_

'_Train, but I don't see my swords anywhere.' He said annoyed._

'_Too bad.' She said a little said._

'_Too bad?' he asked _

'_Well yea. I know you have a dream to fulfill but maybe you should take it easy every now and then.' He was about to argue with her but her worlds began to slowly make sense. He spent almost every hour in a day training. Now he didn't have his swords with him so what was the point in training. Maybe Vivi was right. Maybe he should learn to hold off on his training and relax from time to time._

' _Maybe you're right. Couldn't hurt that much I guess.' He said a little unsure of himself. _

'_You should enjoy your time with your nakama more Mr. Bushido.'_

'_Heh, I guess your right Vivi.' Maybe he should cut back from the training and spend more time with his friends. 'By the way it's Zoro.'_

'_Huh?' she said confused. _

'_The name's Zoro not Mr. Bushido.' He said with a smirk. 'Since I can't train looks like me and you will be talking more often. So you should probably learn how to say my name.' she just smiled and leaned over._

'_I guess your right…' he kissed him on the cheek, 'Zoro.' She said as she giggled at the now blushing swordsman. Suddenly Vivi disappeared, along with the flowery field he was sitting in._

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and felt extremely cold. He just laid there unsure of what was happening. He was motionless as he was thinking about that weird experience that he could only describe as some kind of vision. Suddenly he felt a weight on his chest. He stood up forcing the weight off. As he sat up he saw a pile of snow falling off of him. He realized that he was so cold because he was buried, with no shirt on either. He hugged himself rubbing his arms in a desperate attempt to keep himself warm.<p>

"I give, I give…I thought I saw a field of flowers." He said shivering. He looked over to his side to see two shocked faces staring at him. It took him a moment to figure out who they were.

"Oh, Vivi…" he said smiling a little remembering the vision he just had. He looked to the other figure, "Eh?" he was confused. He couldn't recognize the guy standing by the blue haired princess. Zoro and the mystery man were just staring at each other. He kept thinking, who can this guy be? He had a giant, swollen, lumpy head and a very peculiar nose. They kept their staring contest going until he saw a brief movement. He looked at the man's nose and it twitched. He immediately recognized that nose.

"Oh, it's Usopp." He said as if he made the discovery of the century. "What are you guys doing here?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD BE ASKING!" they both yelled in unison.

"Usopp-san go see if you can find something to keep Mr. Bushido warm." Vivi instructed him.

"R-Right!" he said as he ran off.

Zoro just sat there enduring the cold. His mind began to wonder to whatever it was that he experienced while he, the only thing he could think of, was unconscious. He was startled when he felt two slender arms wrap around him from behind. He looked to see a blushing princess embracing him.

"You look like you're very cold. So until Usopp-san gets back…" she said shyly. Zoro only smiled.

"Right, thanks." He said remembering a familiar scene that just took place in his mind.

"So what happened Mr. Bushido?" she asked.

"Hmm. Just a training accident." She frowned.

"You overwork yourself Mr. Bushido. You have to learn how to take it easy." He listened to herself and remembered a similar conversation even if it was only in his subconscious. He gave a small chuckle before speaking.

"Zoro" he said.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"It's Zoro not Mr. Bushido, princess." He said a jokingly. The blush never left Vivi's face but she did smile.

"Right…Zoro."

"Thanks." He turned to look at her directly

"For what?" he smiled

"For keeping me warm and for…" he stopped himself deciding to keep the little lesson he learned to himself.

"And for what?" she asked titling her head. He stood up causing her to follow since she still had her arms around him. He turned around and, catching her in surprise, and returned her embrace. The blush on her face grew even more.

"Oh it's nothing you have to worry about." He said with a genuine smile surprising the princess yet again since she never saw a smile like that on the swordsman's face. "At least for now." He said a little teasingly. She smiled as the two of them continued with their embrace enjoying the others company.

Who knew that a simple conversation with a princess in a field of flowers could change the swordsman life?

* * *

><p>I know it's not the best but it's a start. I plan to write more about this pairing.<p>

Anyway please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
